Love Wreaked
by Sania3396
Summary: Renesme is following the foot steps of her mother falling in love with another while being loved by someone else Is jacob willing to compromise in love...again. set after breaking dawn see full summary inside.
1. Chapter 1

SUMMARY

Renesme is following her mother's footsteps falling in love with another while being loved by someone else. Is Jacob willing to compromise in love ………………again

CHAPTER-1 BIG DAY

RPOV

PROLOGUE

I knew this was wrong. I always did but at the same time nothing felt more right more correct by that time I was too forgone to even think of going back. I never regretted that I loved him and now I would just have to face the consequences even if that meant leaving everyone that I loved the most.

CHAPTER-1 BIG DAY

RPOV

Even after 2 months of coming to this I could not help but be overwhelmed by the beauty of this place. That was all it took to change my life two months ago I lived in a small town of forks with my granddad Charlie, my werewolf friends and my best buddy Jake and now I live all the way in Alaska with my family I did not want to move but I knew it was necessary because of our identities .We were vampires. Life in Alaska has been very pleasant I have to say the sun hardly ever comes up and everybody is very friendly and I have the best human friends anyone can ever have Chris and Andrea they have never attempted to know more about me than I have told them because they know that if I want to tell them anything I will but the thing I will never be that the only difference between the friends I have here than the ones in forks I did not have to pretend as to who am I.

Cruch cruch

Wait what was that nobody has ever attempted to come to this place simply because the journey is too hard for a normal human to make and this wasn't a scent that I recognized than who was coming I could've ran but whoever was coming was coming was too close already I could not escape without him/her knowing .True I was vampire but only part so could only run faster than normal humans but not as fast as vampires and then I would also get tired after a short while so not knowing what to do I just hid behind this huge tree and waited . The sound of footsteps crushing the brand new fallen autumn leaves was coming closer and closer…. I bit my lower lip

"Wow" The person had said and whoever it was had entered the clearing and he was certainly not vampire or werewolf I knew from the scent so human…. How a human could come up till here was beyond me besides the important thing was that this…. Human should not discover me or how else would I ever be able to explain what I was doing here…. Speaking of which I could not hear him anymore I strained my ears but could not hear anything I did not know what to do I risked peeking through the leaves and found nothing I let out a sigh of relief only to turn and let out a gasp because my face was just two inches apart from a guy my age maybe a year or two older than me with light brown eyes , beautiful features and dark hair with eyebrows pulled together to form a tiny frown line staring at me trying to find something in my eyes ….

"Who are you?" the guy asked me. I tried to move but I was pinned to the tree by my shoulders with his hands.

"Who are you? What is your name and what are you doing here?" the guy repeated

"Re-R-Renesme. My name is Renesme." I replied. He was standing so close to me I could feel his blood running through his veins though I could not feel any kind of thirst I was completely over human blood and it was never hard for me to resist human blood once I stopped I think it is because I am part human

"What are you doing here?" the guy asked again his voice harsh. What was with this guy does he honestly think that I am going to kill him or something I could but I will never do anything like that besides, he did not know that for him I am just a normal girl than why is he behaving like that.

"Let me go" I say ignoring his question

"No. first answer my questions" what is his problem people never respond to me like that Ever. People always do things when I tell them to we have that kind of effect on humans even Jake and he is a ware wolf

"Let ME GO" I practically scream the last word. Nobody and I mean nobody does anything to me unless I allow them to not even my family then who exactly does he think is

"No" was all he said that was it I could not take it anymore I kicked him in the leg hard making him loose his balance I took this opportunity pushed him to the ground , sat on top of him securing his arms under my legs took his collar pulled towards me and said every word with a snarl

"Listen to me mister how dare you pin me to that tree just who the hell do you think you are asking me all those questions Huh? And how the hell on this big green earth did you think that I was going to answer you Huh? And don't you ever try to do that to anybody else. Do you hear me? Never or else I will come and kill you myself"

By the end of my speech our faces had gone so close, our noses were almost touching and that's when the weird thing happens he laughs like literally started laughing I left his collar disgusted this guy was crazy and I was sure of it I released his arms got off him and started to walk away. As soon as he saw what I was doing he got up and went

"Hey listen wait please don't go" he said between hysterics

I stopped surprised at this guy's guts hadn't I just threatened him and there he was laughing at me asking me to not leave "And give me one good reason as to why should I stay" I reply

"It's just that" he laughs "it's just that I have never seen a girl such as yourself able to defend herself like that and your temper….. I mean one minute I actually saw you scared and the next you were all me screaming your head off"

"And by the way" he continues "My name is Will"

If there was any doubt that this guy was crazy then it ended right there


	2. Chapter 2

PROLOGUE

The time had come almost too soon . he always knew it would come he had waited for it his entire life . I stood there holding his hand , wanting to say something anything that would lessen the pain but couldn't I looked up in the sky at the new moon that shone brightly above us and thought of my wolf , suddenly I could not take it anymore I needed to be alone I turned and walked away he called after me and when I did not reply he let me be . it was better this way . it had to be.

Chapter-2

If there was any doubt that this guy was crazy then it ended right there

Ok so that was the most embarrassing thing I have ever done. I kept on thinking 'what the hell is wrong with me ' not only did I act completely stupid I also put my family's existence in danger I could not even bring myself to think of the consequences that would follow if anything would have gone wrong. I thought as I was running back home from the cliff. Ok and I know that I don't feel quite the same thirst that my family feels towards humans (since I am half human ) but I am prone to the possibility of being completely overcome by thirst and drink someone's blood whatsoever I still could not guess how did I get so angry back then but seriously look at the guts of him trying to order me to do something I didn't want to, of course he would have had no idea that he was talking to a half-breed but still… anyway back to point it still does not justify the act I pulled up back there I was so embarrassed that I had to turn and run out of there without even bothering about the fact that he would notice my speed and am still running , which also reminds me that I am almost home I can't enter having these thoughts no way am I letting my dad see all that although there is as good as a chance of Alice already seeing whatever happened …. But I can still try. With that I clear up all of my current thoughts and enter my house. They were all in the living room

"Hey guys!" I say

"Hey nessie we got good news for you. Guess what?" says uncle Emmet

"What?"

"Jacob's coming over this weekend"

"Really! OH MY GOD I CANT BELIVE THIS"

They all smiled at me though my mom looked a bit uneasy my dad saw that and squeezed her hand though I did not miss the gesture I was too worked up to think about that I wanted to talk to Jacob I grab the phone and dial his number . He picks up on the second ring.

"Hey Jake how are you? Just heard you were coming over this weekend I am so excited I can't wait"

"Hey slow down slugger leave something to talk about to when I get there n I am great"

I smile and say "we will figure something out"

"I am sure we will I can't wait to there either"

"Hey nessie I gotta go patrolling right now so talk two you later?"

"But… ok fine see you over the weekend bye"

"you 2 nessie"

I keep the phone not able to contain my excitement finally somebody that I could freely talk to although I am too tired to actually show my excitement so I wish everyone good night and go to sleep

I woke up extra early too excited to sleep any longer. I left home an hour earlier than I needed to but I had this sudden urge to go to the cliff , I dunno if it is fact that I don't have any real friend to share my excitement with (until Jacob came) or the fact that since the time I arrived here I always ended up on the cliff whenever something major happened and this was MAJOR I can't believe he is actually coming over I have almost reached the clearing I slow down I was walking through the last group of trees before I reached the clearing when I first realized it

The scent.

Oh no this is just not happening the scent was familiar of course afterall, I had just encountered it yesterday I was about to leave when a sudden rush of curiousty rushed over me what could he possibly be doing there at 7:30 in the morning . I peak through the leaves and see him standing at the very edge of the cliff with a posture of deep concentration and ease I notice that he has a sword in his hand , he lifts up the sword and places both ends on both of his palms he then bends and touches his forehead to the sword and suddenly he goes a black flip and starts this complicated sequence of movements with his sword he moved the sword so swiftly as if it were the only thing he had ever done in his life I had never seen any human being with a caliber of that sort with a sword that is I inched forward wanting to see him more closely I pit my foot down as slowly as possible but…

Crunch!

Damn you! Freakin dried leaves I was almost positive he had heard it his senses were too strong my face started to turn red thinking of the fact that if he found out that I was watching him God! This is so embarrassing I lift my head up to see if he is coming this way but he was gone vanished like thin air as if he wasn't even there in the first place

AAARRRGGHH! What is wrong with me sneaking up on some freak anyway I m getting late for college but then I think Late and me no way after all speed runs in my jeans I give a slight smile to myself and dash off.

**_Please Review_**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter-3

The day went by like a blur I hardly paid even an ounce of attention to what I was doing all I did was to make a mental note of the places I was going to take Jacob to. Which were a lot so I had to cut down a few of them but I did not know which I thought of asking my mom after all she knows Jake for a way longer time than me.

I go home and find it rather empty since rose, Emmet ,Edward , Alice and Jasper have gone hunting and Carlisle was at the hospital and Esme has also been repairing some old ruined down cottage she found in the woods the other day so mom would be alone at home , better I thought

As I neared her room I heard her talking to some one

"Sure you want to tell her now maybe you could wait some more"

Silence.

"Of course I understand but I am not sure if now is the time I know she looks old but she is young and Alice just saw something…."

She whispers something though I catch he last bit "think she is here talk to you later"

She was keeping the receiver of the phone down as I entered the room

"What was that all about mom?" I ask

"Nothing" she replied I knew she was lying my mother was one of the few people in the world who had about zero skill in lying

"Then why did you keep the phone when I was coming?"

"Oh well that Jake was planning a surprise for you"

"Really" I reply, in a very excited tone

"What did he plan anyway?"

"If I told you It would not be a surprise anymore"

"Oh c'mon mom you should be on my side"

"And face the wrath of Jacob no way he would never stop bugging me if I ever told you"

I give her a pleading look

"And besides she continues this surprise is one that I am sure you would love to receive only from Jake"

"Fine but if he is planning to do something I will as well and this time I will make sure my surprise is better than his"

And I think I know exactly what to do I whisper to myself and walk out of the room

Little did I know that while I making preparations for surprise my mother was thinking….

_No matter what you plan nessie the 'surprise' Jacob is going to give you this weekend is going to be the biggest bomb you have ever received, whether that is a good thing or bad depends entirely upon your decision_

**Please keep sending me your reviews guys **


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter-4

Exactly two days and 16 hours untill Jacob arrives and I still had no clue of how to surprise him at first I thought of taking him to this new five star restaurant that just opened since it was having buffet specials these days so he could eat to his fill but then I thought I needed something less formal and sweet since we were meeting after two whole months plus I wanted my surprise to be better than his and in this matter my family was being no help I mean when told them I wanted a nice surprise plan they started showering these totally expensive types of surprises but as soon as I said that it had to be better than Jacob's they all gave me this really weird smile which totally creeped me out which is rare since I am supposed to be half-breed and all it's like they are all in this really big secret which they are so NOT telling me but I going to find out alright

Jacob POV

"nessie… look there is something I' ve wanting to tell you for a while I don't know if now is the right time but I need to tell you. Do you remember what I told about imprinting yeah and you asked me if I had imprinted on anyone yet well I sorta…"

No NO NO !!!!!!!!

God ! why does this have to be so hard I mean how hard can it be all I have to say is I imprinted on you right

_Then why are you practicing so hard _

For god's sake Leah leave me alone for a few why don't you

Ha! You think I am interested in what you think believe me dude I've tried but the fact of the matter is that listening to fellow werewolves' thoughts comes in the being-a-werewolf-package so just deal with IT.

_C'mon Leah give the guy a break he is finally going to confess his love for nessie he is bound to feel a bit anxious_

_Oh shut up Seth and anyway a bit anxious is that what you call it a bit he has been thinking about it for every freaking second since I don't know Forever and don't tell me to give him a break he should be the one giving a break to us._

_You guys really just stop it ok._

_Guys I completely agree with Embry and shouldn't we all get back to patrolling_

_That's the best thing you have said all night Jared and guys do you mind if I head home I can't go on patrolling any longer_

I glare at Leah and run out of the woods and phase

After so much time of being in the same pack one would expect at least an ounce of change in the behavior of your members but no, expecting anything from Leah is completely useless

I walk to the beach since it where I was with nessie the last time I saw her , the place has a calming effect on me and I really need some help with the nerves. Seriously the way nessie can have this effect on me without even doing anything is maddening I can't even imagine the scene when I finally tell her what I've been dying to tell her since the first time I saw her it's very frustrating to be this anxious especially since I am trying to learn to keep my emotions in control for so long I don't what's more frustrating the fact I have been waiting so long or the fact that I am so close to finally telling the truth.

I know she likes me also that I hold a important place in her life but I want to hold the most important position in her life I want her to feel for me how I feel for her although she can never love me as much as I love her no matter how hard she tries I know it sounds selfish but that is exactly how I feel and just the thought of her possibly not feeling the same the feeling of rejection …. No it will not be like that I do not believe it besides wasn't it me who had told Bella all those years ago '_no one can turn down this level of love and commitment' _ and I totally believe it and I will be positive I am sure it will all turn out just fine.

It has to.

**HEY guys do you like the story so far PLS REVIEW**

**And please write to me if you think you know where this story is heading I really want to know what you guys think and please tell me what do you think of my Jacob POV **


	5. Chapter 5

Prologue

I could sense it since the first time I saw her it was my ability, my power but I could never quite place it there were numerous times when my head screamed out to me saying you are just making stupid assumptions its making you lose your focus concentrate but in the end I never did and ended up making the biggest mistake of my life perhaps the best mistake of my life but I knew now I knew more than I ever did and it was why I knew she had to die and die with my very own hands…..

Chapter-5

Exactly 48 hours before Jacob arrives but I still don't have a proper surprise that I think would be perfect every idea I've gotten is either very flashy or expensive or very plain or very lovey – dovey.

But me and Jake , we are not like that and to actually think of it I don't even know what me and Jacob are I mean I would not us in the category of friends no somehow he is more special than that but not the special people think we are when we are around I guess it has always been different with me and Jacob he has always been there as a guardian when I needed to be protected as a friend when I needed one as a brother when I needed someone to look up to and just the fact that he was always there means so much to me… which is why I really want to do something really special for him only I don't know what?

But first things first I going to go on with my dad's suggestion which is to first hunt and then think or else I won't be able to give proper attention to Jake so I am going to do just that with my aunt Rosalie we are actually going to try out this new place we found out about and its really uphill and the trek is really tough so hardly any human ever comes here which is good on account on us all getting completely overcome by the thirst while we are hunting plus because of its very untouched quality there is plenty of wild life so a wide range to choose from…… and we were here.

I was almost done just finishing up on these totally new species of bears that we discovered when my aunt Rosalie called

"Hey Nessie, look what I a came across?"

"Umm" I say "A human trail huh"

"yeah and the weird part is that it is not that old perhaps 6-7 hours which is weird since the evidence the human left is very less compared to the average humans on a hiking trip and this is a difficult hike, guess this place is not as safe as we thought it would be we might have to abandon it which is really annoying since I loved the taste of this tiger blood that I just had plus…"

And she kept on talking only I was not listening any more since I knew exactly whose scent this was this person certainly did not come in the normal human category the fact that this hike was done by lone person proved that something was going on with this person something weird and I was going to find out what luckily I was with aunt Rosalie so that could be easily accomplished since there was no one to read my mind and about Alice we shall see later.

"Well that is a pity that we would probably never ever come here agai but I am full for now what say we go and sort this out Carlisle" I say

"Sure let's go" replied my aunt

We stared running after about 5 minutes I stopped my aunt followed and halted a few steps ahead of me and asked

"Why did you stop?

"I just remembered I promised to meet a friend today why don't you head home and I will be there in about an hour"

My aunt raised an eyebrow as I said this can't say I blame her I haven't really been what you call social around here but nevertheless agreed and ran off I waited for a few minutes and headed backwards I had work to do.


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank You to:**

**Twilightobessed**

**Karly Cullen**

**Mz. Cullen4eva**

**n hale**

**Vickyy0721**

**.VaMpIrE**

**Chelsea East**

**For adding my story 2 Ur fav. Author, story or story alert lists and also to everyone who has viewed and read my story :D**

Chapter-6

_I had work to do_

I went back to where we picked up the trail and stood there making sure that it was his scent and it sure was. I started following it I knew I was interfering in his life when I had no right to it was his life after all whatever he did with it but I was curious I wanted to know and so I went the paths that he took were somewhat weird like if there were two paths to choose from he would was take the one most unlikely for a human to go to he would skip trails that led to clear, beautiful places and chose the opposite ones the ones that looked uninviting , dark, mysterious and dangerous and if this was his idea of fun then it totally was something. I was so engrossed in following the trail that I did not realize where it led until I reached it and it was The cliff sure enough he was sitting at the edge again in a position of deep concentration I looked around there was no hiking kit or anything he himself was dressed casually .

Weird I thought. Well this was it I considered going back I had anyway interfered enough but everything that about him.. There were so many unanswered questions the way he lived it was almost inhuman I felt that same curious urge grip me one that I always felt when I was around him and walked toward him as quietly as I could. I stood behind him and the weird part was he did not even notice or maybe he was pretending which seemed unlikely but either way I started with small talk it seemed like the best decision at hand right now

"So we meet again?" I said louder than I needed to

That seemed to have caught his attention since he looked up and said "you?"

"Um yeah. It's me. Um so I was really embarrassed with the way I behaved when we first met I sure you remember"

"Oh yes I remember" to my amazement he looked a bit embarrassed himself

And with that he turned to continue looking at the vast horizons below which led to a silence which I felt was very awkward so I tried again

"Do you mind if I sit here with you"

He looked at me from up to down with an expression on his face nodded a little and replied "sure"

I sit down beside him everything is quite then for a few comfortable moments except for the sound of leaves and the shrill noise of the birds.

"It's a beautiful place, this cliff, isn't it?" he asks all of a sudden

"It's the best" I reply, remembering that I had work to do

"Oh and my name is Renesme but you can call me nessie" I give out my hand

Again he looks at me with raised eyebrows but shakes his hand anyway and says

"And since when did you become friendly?"

"What do you mean 'when'?"

"You weren't as friendly when we first met"

"Neither were you" I snapped

"I had my reasons" he says slightly taken aback

"Which were…"

"Nothing" he replies quickly "I have to go. Bye."

And with that he gets up and leaves before I can even reply

_Ok so that went well_ I think to myself looking at my watch and realizing that I still had not planned Jacob's surprise and he is going to be here in less than two days

_God what a waste of time_ I think as I head home.

**Please send me your reviews guys i really want to know what you guys think of this story even if its just a single word **


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you for the amazing review HappyFace246 it was really nice to know what you guys think though I have to say that unfortunately Will is not what you think he is (a vampire human hybrid). There are going to be slight hints though, in this chapter and the next as to what he really is so… Keep Guessing ;) **

Chapter-7

"C'mon Nessie won't let your aunt help you?"

I give my Mom a pleading look. But all she does is shrug. Cool, way to go Mom and to think of it the only reason I hate parties is because of her the least she can do is support me on this.

I turn to look at my Dad I mean he knows how I feel maybe he can help but before I get a reaction out of him my goes again "Nessie I'm hurt. Don't you love me at all?"

There goes the emotional threat. I have feared that thing all my life it certainly has drawbacks being the youngest

"Of course I don't hate you Aunt Al but you know that I don't want a fancy surprise for Jake and no offence you always plan things a bit too fancy"

My aunt pulls a face

"But you are an amazing party planner you know that don't you?" I add quickly trying to make up for what I said earlier

"Then why won't you let me plan your surprise?"

"Because my surprise is not supposed to be a party?"

"Who said it was going to be a party?"

I give her a knowing look.

"I swear to you I won't plan it as a party and why should I? The two of you are going to be alone anyway"

That caught me up short "Wait. What?"

"Nothing"

"No you said something you said you're planning something for me and Jake alone to be exact."

"Well, he is after all coming over for a mere weekend I presumed you would want to spend time alone with him"

"I know but I can't be that selfish Aunt Al I mean Jake is also mama's best friend which is why I've decided that we are going to spend most of the weekend home, with the rest of the family"

Right then I saw my parents exchange a look with each other from the corner of my eye but then I could just be imagining things

"As you wish then we will plan something here at home but please can I do it" my aunt asks

Fine I give up "Sure Aunt Al. Do whatever you want"

So the surprise was now officially Aunt Alice's duty but there was still a tiny little detail that had to be completed

So after saying goodbye to everyone I left of course my dad was the only one who knew exactly what I was planning but that's because he can read my mind but I was sure he won't not tell anyone not even Mom.

So here I was heading out to the charity rummage bike sale held by the local church they had put up a poster at my college and two of the bikes looked exactly like the ones my mom and Jake used to drive back when my mom was human

It was kind of weird going to the church since it was my first time ever going to one don't get me wrong it was not like I was scared that I would see a cross and burn to ashes no not like that it's just that my whole life, for everyone around me spirituality has been such an important part of their life, their personality even for my family before they became what they are I am just not sure how to feel and what to do which is weird since I am not even going to enter the church just you know buy the bikes and go .

I stop my truck in front of the church. Yes, I hire a truck for this special occasion. I step outside and find myself standing there dumbstruck with awe it looks amazing and huge and... Retro. it's so cool it's like entering this whole new world , whole new age it's amazing I was so engrossed in getting it all in that I did not realize it until I finally bumped into him which is why we both turned and said exactly at the same time

"YOU?"

**Please keep sending me your reviews guys **


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter-8

"_YOU?"_

Ok now he is totally freaking me out how the hell does he manage to be at all the places I'm going to be at and if I find out that he is stalking me… no he can't be since I would've known I bet he is thinking the exact same thing because we are both standing there and staring at each other like a pair of retards

Until I compose myself at that second and speak in a civilized manner

"Hello Will. It's so nice to see you again." I say in an attempt to be polite

"Are you following me?" My bad, expecting politeness in return

"Of course not. Why the hell would I be following you?" And ok I admit to a bit of snooping around but I was not following him; his scent just happened to be wherever I went

"I … I don't know"

"Well, you should know better than to accuse a girl of following you when she is absolutely not" I say formally trying to regain the little bit of dignity I had left. He too seemed surprised of my formal behavior and replied

"I am sorry"

"It's alright. I was looking for the in charge of the bike rummage sale there are two in particular that I would love to purchase" I say keeping up with the formal tone

"That would be me why don't you come with me I was heading there myself"

"So…you work at the church?"

"Yeah but it's not like a job more of a volunteering thing you know."

"That's noble"

"You could say so but it's more of trying to repay what they did for me sort of thing"

"Oh so guys have history huh?" I half-smile at my words

"You could say so our history dates to a long long time"

Again he reaches a state where he talks as if to himself

"Uh… you kind of lost me there dude"

He looked at me as if realizing that he was talking to me and replies

"I… uh…just meant that the church has been an important part of my life since I spent a great chunk of it living in one"

"So your saying that you lived your whole life in a church until recently"

"Yes"

"But didn't you have a family or something?"

"I was abandoned at birth" he said his face expressionless

"I…I really don't know what to say"

"You don't have to"

There was silence thin in which two nuns passed by us and greeted us.

"So you aren't a priest or something yeah? Cause if you are please spare me the be good speeches or I'm so going to run away" I say smiling trying to stray the conversation to something normal

"You're lucky I am not since if I was I bet I would be telling you to be good and all and you wouldn't be able to leave since it's rude to leave when a father is in the middle of explaining something"

He said in a light hearted tone and before I could say something he said "So which two bikes were you interested in"

I looked around and realized we had reached the bike stand

"Oh those two" I said pointing at the bikes

I pay him the money in cash and said "Thank you"

To which he said "You're welcome. BY the way do you need help taking these to your car my co-worker can handle the people here."

"Sure"

"So who are these bikes for anyway?"

"For me and a friend of mine who is coming over this weekend the bikes are parts of a surprise" I could not hide the excitement in my voice as I said this he noticed it and said

"The surprise for someone special"

"Yeah someone very special" Then I look at his expression and add quickly

"Hey not as way you seem to think ok Jake and I are not like that. He is my best friend and we are meeting after a long time that's all"

After that he steered the conversation to casual stuff like how long you've been here where do you stay? How do you feel of this place? College stuff like that for some reason it was very easy to talk to him very comfortable like he knew me and me him. By the time we were finished with loading the truck we were well acquainted with one another I could tell we were going to be friends and good ones too and for some reason it felt good to be around him like it was the right thing to do or something which felt really nice and I had a feeling that the feeling was mutual.

"It felt great talking to you Will"

"Same here Nessie. I don't know if I should say it but it felt really nice talking to you something I haven't felt for a long time but we will meet again wont we?"

There was a sort of plead in his voice but what could I say I felt the same

"Of course we will. Shake on it?" I held out my hand

He smiled and put his hand in mine and in that second I don't know it felt like magic like everything stopped and that it felt completely and totally right _his hand in mine_

I don't know how long we stood there hand in hand staring at each other but suddenly my phone rang and we both instantly came back to planet _Earth _anyways,

I give him a quick smile and say bye he does the same and walks away while I answer my phone

And sit in the truck to head back home.

**So what do you guys think of this Chapter huh?**

**And please please please review guys I mean C'mon the button is less than two inches away it would not hurt to click on it and say what you guys think of this chapter!**


End file.
